Staff
This is regards to the enchantment spell rather then the Melee Weapon skill. In fact, this spell need not be cast on a wand or staff. So it can, in theory, be enchanted on a melee weapon. * Basic Set: Characters 240 (repeated verbatim GURPS Magic pg 13) * The spell itself appears on Basic Set: Campaigns 481. gestures problem Having 1 or 2 hands full can create problems for low-skill casters, a complaint brought up in a March2009 thread at http://forums.sjgames.com/showthread.php?t=52975 Kromm also introduces an option there because of the +2 to parry it enjoys being uber, as brought up in Oct 2008 http://forums.sjgames.com/showthread.php?t=45574 :treat staffs a little like shields, and say that if the +2 makes the difference between success and failure on a parry, you roll the attacking weapon's full damage and apply it to staff DR and HP accessibility Somewhere was written a -10% guideline for advantages that only work while holding any staff (doesn't need to be enchanted kind) magical styles pg 32 adds: *Staff Attunement (a more limited version of this appears in pyramid 3/1) *Staff Bond *Super Sympathy Low-Tech Anaraxes in http://forums.sjgames.com/showpost.php?p=2209141&postcount=11 highlights LTC1p14 where there is a penalty for lacking end caps. (E) calls them ferrules. quotes Kromm 2008 http://forums.sjgames.com/showpost.php?p=590834&postcount=18 The reparable/not reparable decision rests on the question of whether the gadget, if reduced to the point where it no longer functions as a gadget, can be restored to its former capabilities. In this case, once a magic staff is broken to the point where it no longer functions as a quarterstaff, the Staff spell ends. However, Staff is a cheap spell, so I would argue that casting Repair and then recasting Staff would qualify as "making repairs" in a magical world. The real question here isn't about the Staff spell but about other things stuck on the staff as advantages; e.g., Energy Reserve. If physical repairs and/or Repair, followed by recasting Staff, would restore those, then I think the gadget rates as reparable. Otherwise, it doesn't. 2015 http://forums.sjgames.com/showpost.php?p=1954707&postcount=9 The rules on p. 13 of GURPS Magic are clear on this matter: "Pointing with a staff reduces the range to a distant subject by the length of the staff." There's no ". . . for certain spells" rider. Thus, a staff's extra length counts for any spell where reducing the effective distance to the target would be of value. Spells that suffer a punishing -1/yard to cast benefit most – that's why Regular spells are called out – but by all means go ahead and take advantage of it with Melee spells and jets (which take no range modifiers because they're melee attacks), Area spells (which also suffer -1/yard), and Missile spells (which use standard speed/range modifiers). Even spells that use long-distance modifiers can benefit, if a yard or two makes the difference. Less legalistically and more artistically, I think that most fans of spell-slinging fantasy would agree that letting a wizard shoot bolts and beams from the end of her staff is in idiom, and that not allowing this would be jarring. See also *Staff of Power external links *how to hold the quarterstaff Category:Enchantments Category:Skills Category:Melee Weapons